This Love, This Hate
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton,The reject and the king of the school.They are suppose to hate each other, not fall in love.Once they get found out no one reacts well and some people will even turn violent just to destory their love. AU
1. Can't Always Get What You Want

A/N: Well I wrote this awhile ago and I just found it on my computer…I'm gonna see how people like it. R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

_You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you'll find  
You get what you need  
You get what you need_

" What do you think your Dad would say if he saw us." He asked me pushing my red and blue hair out of my face. I kissed his tanned chest as I thought about what he just said. Hell, If my old man saw me curled up against his bosses kid…Well he would whoop my skinny ass.

"Well…what would your friend say if they say the big old king of the school, laying in bed with me." I asked him. I couldn't help but smile when his fingers slowly ran through my hair. He loves my hair when we are alone, he is always touching it and smelling it. He says I smell like peaches.

"Well my rainbow haired warrior, I don't care what they would say. I love being with you." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling tight against his large chest. His one hand was playing with my turtle bellybutton ring.

" Yeah like they would be okay with their hero being gay." I pouted as I turned so we were chest to chest..

" What they don't know won't hurt them."

" I guess." I whispered squeezing him tight.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothin." I mumbled against his tanned chest. I wiggled against him when his hands slid down to grab my ass.

" Something is wrong darling. When you get upset your lower lip sticks out and you look so cute. I just want to rip off all of your clothes and kiss you all over." He chuckled into my hair.

"It's hard to be at school and not being able to take to you, hug you or kiss you." I let out a frustrated sigh as I looked back up at him. I frowned when I saw his face, he was smirking and his pale blue eyes were twinkling.

" You look like a chipmunk when your upset." He said laughing.

" Suck my cock..and kill yourself." I grumbled turning away from him.

" Come on I was joking." He used his size advantage to pick me up and turn me to face him.

"I still hate you." I grumbled and weakly hit his bare chest. He grabbed my wrist and flipped me underneath him. He pinned my wrists above my head and leaned closer to me. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him

He growled when he saw my tongue stud " Jeffro…I love that little piercing of yours" Randy whispered kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back and sighed happily. After we pulled away I pulled the cover tight against us. Randy was soon out like a light, he has been pushing himself hard lately. His parents want him to get into a good collage and play football. But he wants to be a writer and I just want to be able to kiss him in public. But you can't always get what you want.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Wow I'm glad everyone liked this! This just shows some back ground info. R&R**__

_You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
My dirty little secret_

Randal Keith Orton, what can I really say about him...he is what keeps me going, he's my first love and my big cuddly teddy bear. Randy is really the first boy I was ever with and I was the first guy he's ever down anything with. He even had a girlfriend when we first started "dating." I better tell you how we met.

We went on a class trip to this big museum in the city and we had to stay overnight. I tried to get a room with either Ken or Shane but they ended up together. So, my roommate was Randy. I didn't want to be alone Randy because: A) He is fucking sexy..So the boner I would most likely get would most likely cause him to kick my ass and B) He was a jock and he would probably just kick my ass for fun. So ofcourse I decide to go out by myself to see the sights, even though we were all suppose to be hanging out in our rooms. While I was walking down to the bar down the street from out hotel…I ran into a few of the jocks that really don't like me. I ended up getting my ass kicked, I was bloody, bruised and crying when Randy found me outside the hotel room.

***TLTHTLTH***

__" Fuck" I whimpered wiping the blood and tears away. My lip bleeding down my chin, my eye was swollen and the hand shaped bruise on my arm was dark purple. I looked like a wreck. I shoved my hand in my pocket to find my room key but just my luck. It was gone. " I fucking hate my life." I slid to the floor and rubbed my eyes.

I fell back when it opened. I looked up only to see bare tanned calves, baggy shorts and a very tight bubble but. It was Randy and my head was between his legs. He looked down at me worried" Jeff…what happened?" Randy asked as he pulled me up to my feet. He places his hand on my chin and turned my head, so he could see all of the damage. "Hey go sit on the bed I'll get the first aid kit ." He ran a thumb under my eyes to wipe away my tears.

I sniffled and nodded quickly. I sat on the bed very embarrassed for crying. "You don't have to Randy…I'll be okay..You probably want to go to bed."

Randy walked over to the bed with the small white first aid kit in his very large hands, hands that would look amazeing wrapped around my cock. I shook those thoughts out of my head ad Randy sat beside me.

"Hey it's okay." Randy said with a intoxicating smile. I couldn't even look away from his hands as he covered a cotton ball in antiseptic. He held my chin with one hand and smiled softly. "Hey this might hurt okay." He said dabbing at the cut on my bottom lip.

I flinched when I felt the burning sensation, spreading across my face. I tried to look away when I felt tears welling up in my eyes again but I couldn't help but look up into his clear blue eyes. They looked worried, as he kept dabbing the cuts on my face.

" What happened?" Randy asked me with a frown as he grabbed one of the ice packs that you just crack to get cold. He wrapped it in a shirt that was on the floor and pressed it against my lip.

"I ran into a door." I lied softly. I knew Randy didn't belive me. He kept his clear blue gaze on me. I knew he knew I was lying. He has never beaten me but he has seen his friends do it. He knows this is their handy work.

I don't know what came over me. The only thing I could think of was his lips. They were so soft looking and pink. I couldn't help myself. I stood up and kissed him. When I realized what I did, I pulled away quick. "S..S..SS..Sorry." I stammered bright red.

Randy didn't say anything, he just stood there biting his lip. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Hey…um Jeff?" Randy mumbled as he took a step towards me. I thought he was going to punch me but he didn't. He just tucked my brightly colored hair behind my ear and pulled me into a soul searing kiss.

***TLTHTLTH***

And that was the first time. We spent the night together in his bed talking all night long. We talked about anything and everything. We talked about his family and my family, his interests and mine. We never ran out of things to talk to. But the next morning we knew we couldn't be doing this in public, no one would be okay with this. So I've been his dirty little secret for a long time...not that I'm complaining.


	3. All The Same

**A/N: I really didn't think people would like this pairing this much :D Keep R&Ring**

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly_

I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do

" Babe do you wanna stay here this weekend. My mom is going on a spa trip and my dad is gonna be out of town because he has to coach my brothers basketball game, Cody and Ted are both starters this year. So I'll be home alone, all weekend." Randy mumbled into my hair. I pulled away from him and roll on to my side.

" Yeah, I would love that…Dad won't miss me cause Matt's home from collage with Amy…So it will be all Matt, Matt, Matt for the next few weeks." I said admiring Randy half-naked body. He looked like a Greek God, six Feet four inches of hard tanned muscles. I could spend all day looking aat him.

" What are you looking at." He asked with a chuckle, his fingers kept running through my hair.

" You, your tight abs, big arms, that little waist and that amazing bubble butt." I growled playfully as I kissed his chest.

" I love your body too." Randy said as a chuckle came deep from his chest, it caused my head to move.

"Why?" I asked as I moved to look up at him. I was nothing special, skinny, pale and awkward.

" I just love everything about you. Your cute face, your ever changing hair colour and how you always smell like peppermint and smoke." My boyfriend said with a lazy smile on his face.

I looked back down at his chest as my hand slid down to his cock which was only covered by a thin pair of black boxers. " you forgot that you love my hands so very much." I grinned as I reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. He growled and started to mumble a string of curses

" Having fun." I asked with a giggle as I started moving my hand.

" Fuck you." He teased as his fingers ran through my hair.

" You wish."

" Oh yeah shorty." Randy growled as his hand tightened in my hair.

" Don't call me short." My hand stopped moving and I glared up at him

"Come on Jeffrey." He said with a half lidded look as he tried to ruffle my hair. But I bit down on his hand. " Jeff let go...Jesus." He groaned as I sucked on his index finger. He swore even more when he looked up at the clock. " Jeff shit my mom will be home in half an hour." He took my hand out of his boxer and pulled me close.

I wiggled out of his grip and pulled on my jeans and tight hoodie. I grabbed my cigarettes and pulled one out I leaned down and gave Randy a kiss "Okay...I love you. See you tomorrow." I smiled back at him before leaving his room. Once I got outside I lit my cigarette and started walking. I never got Randy to drive me home. He had a fancy fucking car and people would wonder. I lived in a shitty neighborhood. I loved my dad and my brother but things were so much different with Randy.


End file.
